How To Infuriate My Friends
by sonikkugirl8
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about Pikachu irritating his friends with his new web series. May be connected, may not be.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A.N.: Hey guys! Here's a little something I'm trying out before I get started on my next two fics pretty soon, this having personalities and characterization based on my upcoming Smash fic. This'll be an in between thing and if people like it, I'll make them more often. So enjoy this series of connected, yet not really connected one-shots. Things'll be color-coded based on perspective outside of the video scenes.)**_

Mario

 **Hi, I'm Pikachu! Thanks for tuning in to my web-series, 'How to Infuriate My Pals.' Today's episode: How to Piss off Mario! Won't THAT be fun?!**

 **One of my personal favorite methods is to get the Yosh-Meister to rebel on him when he rides on his back:**

Pikachu: "Okay, Yoshi, when Mario wants to get a ride into town, just buck him right off!" *makes a bucking demo from behind the camera*

Yoshi: "Pikachu, this is stupid, Mario's our boss."

Kirby: "Yeah, bro why don't you get Pichu to do this?"

Pikachu: "Cause Pichu's in Smash Kinder right now, Kirby! Look, can't you just remind yourself of all the times Mario used you as a platform?"

Yoshi: "Hmm"

" _Come on Yoshi, give me a boost!"_

" _ARE YOU INSANE, WE'RE OVER A BLACK HOLE!"_

" _No skin off my nose!"_

" _MARIO YOU SON OF A-"_

Yoshi: "I don't know…"

Pikachu: "Aw c'mon Yoshi, I got everything all set up and everything! I got lights up, a professional camera…"

Sonic: *cough* "Bullcrap."

Pikachu: "Heard that."

Sonic: "Good."

Yoshi: "Hmm… this might be my chance to stick it to Mario… but-"

Sonic: "Can you guys make a decision already before carrying this damn broken tripod kills me?!"

Yoshi: "Alright… let's do this…"

What you are about to see is a hidden monster at work. When the shy lizard comes out… it becomes a dragon…

Mario: "Okay, Yoshi, time ta get goin'!"

Yoshi: "Mmm…"

Mario: *hops on*

Yoshi: *bucks him off weakly*

Mario: "Heh. Tryin' ta getcha some bull practice, eh? Okay, I'll play a little!" *hops right back on*

Pikachu: *from behind the camera* "This isn't working?!"

Kirby: "What was your first clue? The laughing or the willingness to get back on?"

Pikachu: "Y'know, I don't appreciate your attitude. Okay, okay, what can I do to save this…? Hmm…" *looks at a Beedrill hive* Ooh… that's it!"

Sonic: "Uh, bud, I don't think that's a-"

Pikachu: PIKA! *uses Iron Tail on the hive*

Yoshi: "BEEDRILL?! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" *bucks Mario high up into the sky and runs away*

Mario: "WAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhh…" *a twinkle appears in the sky*

Kirby: *looks at Pikachu deadpanned*

Pikachu: "Heh heh… Yoshi doesn't know his own strength…?" *makes a big toothy grin*

Sonic: *facepalms*

 **Okay so maybe that prank was a failure and we were infested with Beedrill for days, but it got Mario mad! In fact I'm on probation and can't leave my room!**

 **PIKACHU, GO TO BED!**

 **I can't sleep with that light… AND STOP YELLING!**

 **Big plus! Okay, so I think that's enough for tonight. See ya next time, Pika-bros! Okay, next time, I'm so filming in the closet...**

 **(Edit: Whoops, color didn't copy over... if anyone has another idea, I'd be happy to hear it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Link

 **Hey, what's up, Pika-Bros? Pikachu here, and as you can probably tell, I'm in the closet. I can't be too loud because my closet is right next to my roomie Sonic's bed and he'd kill me if I woke him up…**

Zzz… I ain't too short let me on… zzz…

 **Today's episode of 'How to Infuriate My Friends' is all about the Hero of Hyrule himself, Link. The goal of this one is simple: go all Majora's Mask on Epona and hijack her away from Link… achieving that goal on the other hand… well…:**

Pikachu: *pushing Epona by her rear* COME ON YOU DUMB HORSE!

Yoshi: *still covered in stings from the week before* Well… you know what they say… 'can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink…' Or something like that."

Kirby: "Y, I think you need to go get those stingers removed."

Yoshi: "Nah, I'm good…"

Pikachu: "Hmm… AHA!" *runs away and comes back with a carrot* Here girl, want a carrot? I know you LOVE THEM…"

Epona: *snorts*

Pikachu: "How about sugar? Don't horses love sugar cubes?"

Epona: …

Pikachu: "A whip?" *whips a whip*

Epona: …

Pikachu: "AGH! WORK WITH ME, HORSE!"

Sonic:" For the love of… here, let me." *gets out in front of the camera and speaks horse to Epona*

Pikachu: "You can speak horse?"

Sonic: "I can speak horse, Pokemon, and a little bit of wolf. And dog." *whinnies*

Epona: *gets an annoyed look and neighs*

Sonic: "She basically said something along the lines of 'F*** you, I work for Link'."

Kirby: "Wow, so the horse has a potty mouth. Who knew?"

Pikachu: "Well then, spook her!"

Sonic: "And how would I do that?"

Pikachu: *gestures to his spines*

Sonic: "Oh, no, I'm not pricking a horse with one of my spines so the Internet can watch me get trampled."

Yoshi: "I'll do it…" *pulls out a spine and pricks Epona while flinching*

Epona: *neighs and veers up onto her hind hooves; tramples Yoshi*

Yoshi: "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Pikachu: "Whoopsie… OH! Hi, Link…"

Link: … *snickers* "Heh heh heh heh heh… A-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *walks away laughing his head off*

Pikachu: "Whelp… Plan B." *kicks Link in the groin*

Link: *makes a high pitched scream*

Kirby, Sonic: *look at each other*

Kirby: "Pokken?"

Sonic: "Pokken."

*both run*

Pikachu: "TRAITORS!"

Link: *towers over him with the Master Sword in hand*

Pikachu: "Uh… hi…?"

 **And that's the story of how I got this huge gash over my back! Yeah, the Master Sword packs a punch! *closet door opens***

 **Oh, shoot, did I wake you up? Sorry, buddy…**

…

 **Dude? *gets grabbed* AH!**

*chews on him like a chew toy* zzz… yummy delicious sandwich…

 **Yeck… tune in next week when I tackle something even harder! See ya later Pika-Bros! Okay, Sonic, stop chewing on me…**

Zzz… more cookies…

 **Oh, that's right you sleepwalk… hmm… could be useful one day, now that I think about it. *smiles mischievously***


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi

 **Hey, what's up, Pika-bros! Pikachu here with a new video for you guys! This week I'm posting this in the morning because I recorded the main footage last night. You'll see why. Anyways, today's lucky sucker is the Green Thunder, Luigi! And what better to get to Luigi with than his biggest fear. GHOSTS! WOOOOOOOOOO…. SCAAAAAARRYYYYYY! *cough* Okay, so at first I was gonna get some Boos and some other ghosts to help me out with this one.**

 _Ghosts: *laughing and having a good time in their mansion home*_

 _Pikachu: *suddenly slams the door open* A'IGHT, HERE'S THE SITCH, YA GHOSTS!_

 _Ghosts: *all look at him and then each other*_

 _Pikachu: Which one of you big bad spirits are ready to scare the crap out of Luigi for views on the Internet?!_

 _Ghosts: LUIGI?! … *all scream and abandon their mansion home*_

 **Then I remembered Luigi's Mansion was a thing that existed. So this very week… I've got a harebrained scheme to freak Luigi out so risky… you'll have to see it to find out what it is.**

Pikachu: "C'mon, Yoshi!"

Yoshi: "NO! I'm not doing it!"

Pikachu: "But your frame under this blanket is the perfect ghost frame…" *pouts*

Yoshi: "I CAN'T EVEN GET OUT OF BED! I've already been trampled by a horse and stung all over my body. EVEN IN PLACES WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!"

Kirby: "Ouch… maybe I could be the ghost."

Pikachu: "Nah, you're too small. We need someone bigger…"

Sonic: *walks down the hall* "zzz… ¿Dónde está mi escuela, tortuga elegante…? … zzz…"

Kirby: "He's speaking Spanish gibberish in his sleep again…"

Pikachu: *evilly chuckles* "I think I found our ghost…"

*cut to Pikachu draping a sheet over Sonic with a Gopro camera on it*

Kirby: "This plan already doesn't look like it's gonna end well…"

Pikachu: "It'll be fine. I'll just use this remote and Sonic's ear pieces I put in him to send electrical signals into his brain to direct him, get him into Luigi's room, lock him in there, and we're golden!"

Yoshi: "Tell me you didn't steal those from Meta Knight."

Pikachu: "If you know me, you know the answer to that. Alright, let's start!" *leads Sonic down the hall to Luigi's room and shuts the door"

*cut to Gopro footage*

Luigi: "zzz…"

Sonic: *standing over Luigi while Luigi slowly wakes up* "Hola… soy erizo de mar… y te amo…"

Luigi: "Heh? GHOST! YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" *goes into his closet and takes out his Poltergust*

Sonic: "zzz…"

Luigi: "That sound… that HORRID SOUND!" *sucks him up*

Sonic: *wakes up as he's going down* "Huh…? What's goin'- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" *goes down*

Luigi: "HaHA! I ain't afraid a no ghosts no more-a!"

Sonic: *screaming angrily and kicking the inside of the Poltergust with a muffled sound*

Luigi: "Heh heh... " *sees Sonic's fur that came off* "Ooh... " *lets him out*

Sonic: "WHAT THE HELL, LUIGI?!"

Luigi: "You're the one who broke into my room with a sheet on you!"

Sonic: "NO I DIDN'T!"

*cut to Pikachu's footage*

Pikachu: "That doesn't sound good…"

Kirby: "If they keep arguing they're gonna trigger-"

Announcer: *from in the room* "SETTLE IT… IN SMAAAAAAASH!"

*a large earthquake happens as the room morphs into a Smash arena*

Kirby: "-that…"

Pikachu: *gulps and opens the door to Sonic having the Smash Ball*

Luigi: "Oh please, I'm not scared. Your Final Smash isn't very good."

Sonic: "This is the broken O.P. one from Brawl…"

Luigi: *gasps*

Sonic: "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!" *camera goes out as Sonic roars*

 **And that's why I'm filming this at the hospital. Sorry we got you put in here Luigi.**

*muffled growling and screaming*

 **Well… tune in next time when we go to the next level: an episode… on one of our own. See ya next time Pika-Bros!**

\- *meanwhile*

Do you think Luigi will join us, brother Mario?

 **Yes brother Link… the extent of his torment was far too great to act upon.**

Excellent…

 **Mark my words Pikachu… our numbers may only be two… but we will gain strength. We will gain strength and put a stop to you or my name isn't MARIO MARIO!**


End file.
